poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SimbaTimonandPumbaacreator1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pooh's Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of Pooh's Adventures pictures and posters page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KoopaWiki1989 (Talk) 01:16, December 11, 2009 Question for LionKingRulezAgain1 (known on this Wikia as SimbaTimonandPumbaacreator1) Excuse me, LionKingRulezAgain1. I, yru17, have a question for you. Who were the guest stars for Pooh, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed? They were Terk, Tantor, and the Lemurs from Madagascar. Well, since Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa are the guest stars of the Winnie the Pooh/Scooby-Doo movies, I get to guest star Genie from Aladdin in all of my Land Before Time/Scooby-Doo movies starting with Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins. Isn't it great or what? Cool. I'm glad you thought it was a cool idea. Genie has never met Scooby-Doo and the gang before, although Scooby-Doo and the gang will meet Aladdin in Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar. Do you notice that Simba, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa will guest star with Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Esmeralda, Djali, the Goonies, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Jesse, Celebi, and Genie in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron? well from what i've herd Simba, Timon and Pumbaa are guest staring in Spongebob and Friends frind the Black Cauldron I guess that means I have taken them out of Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron and replaced them with Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, and Zazu. And by the way, have you ever seen some movies like The Goonies and Free Willy? Not really. Well, you should watch The Goonies, Free Willy, Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home, Free Willy 3: The Rescue, and Free Willy: Escape from Pirate's Cove someday. They're good movies. YakkoWarnerMovies101 is planning to guest star Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa in Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy and I'm planning to guest star the Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli) and Jesse (from Free Willy) with Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Zazu, Esmeralda, Djali, the Goonies, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Celebi, and Genie in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron. I'm also planning to start the Littlefoot's Adventures series with Littlefoot's Adventures of The Goonies. Do you think you'll be able to see these five movies someday? So, LionKingRulezAgain1, even though Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa were in The Eds Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under, do you plan to do a Lion King crossover with The Rescuers Down Under since you'll be doing Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Rescuers in the near future. Possibly. That's what I thought because even though Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike are guest stars of Winnie the Pooh and The Return of Jafar, I still plan to do Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar since I thought that it would make more sense for Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin to spawn a sequel. And by the way, how come you didn't guest star Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley in your Winnie the Pooh/Lion King/Scooby-Doo crossover film? I didn't have footage of them. What song from which movie or TV show did you use for your Christmas intro? It was the final song from Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas. Hey bud is it alright if I do Simba Timon and Pumbaa's adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit? Yes. I guess Aladdin, Abu, and Iago will probably be the only Aladdin characters guest starring in Littlefoot's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit. I got one question, though. Do you plan on guest starring the Hyenas and Dr. Facilier in your version? Maybe. Hey, buudy. I've somthing to ask you. When you guest starred Achmed the Dead Terrorist in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Aladdin and Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Return of Jafar, why didn't you remove the foul language from the Achmed clips? The foul language in a G-rated Disney animated film (with exception of The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Sleeping Beauty, and 101 Dalmatians) doesn't make any sense. I did my best to not use the swear words, by that I mean the really bad ones, the only ones I remeber being in there were hell, damn, and crap. Well, they're considered profanity, too, and most G-rated films do not use profanity. Plus, when I plan to guest star the South Park gang and Achmed the Dead Terrorist in Pooh's Adventures of Stand by Me, I won't have the South Park gang or Achmed curse nor will the film use the curse words (unlike the real film). Speaking of which, since Stand by Me was rated R in the US and rated PG in Canada (which is your country), but also rated G in Quebec of your country, when you watched the film at your school, was your country's version different than the American release? The American verision had strong language, but does your country's version have that kind of language cut out? Not that I can tell. Hey, LionKingRulezAgain1, since you're guest starring SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, and Sandy in Alex's Adventures of Peter Pan, can you also guest star Mr. Krabs and have Makunga and Plankton work for Captain Hook? Sure, hey bud, can I guest star Iago in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven? Yes. I have cut Jafar and Iago out of Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven and its sequel (which I also cut Maleficent out of) just to avoid the fact that Jafar guest starred without needing Iago's help before Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar. Besides, I'll be doing Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven and its sequel before Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar, so can you also have Jafar and Maleficent work for Carface in your film, too?